Eddie J. Fernandez
'Eddie J. Fernandez '''is a award-winning stunt performer, martial artist, actor and stunt coordinator of over 200 films and television shows. He has also been one of the main people along with Norman Mora to double Danny Trejo in a vast majority of his films/show appearances. Fernandez has also doubled comedian George Lopez. Die Hard Scenario Films * ''Backdraft (Stunt Performer & Double for Jaun Ramirez) * Chain Reaction (Stunt Performer) * The Jackal (Stunt Performer) * Home Alone 3 (Stunts) * U.S. Marshals (Actor; played "Detective #1") * Mercury Rising (Uncredited Stunt Driver) * Out of Sight (Stunt Double: Luis Guzmán) * Light It Up (Assistant Stunt Coordinator; as "Tactical Cop #2 (Shooter)") * Minority Report (Stunt Performer) * A Man Apart (Stunts; credited as "Eddy Fernandez") * The Rundown (Stunt Performer) * Batman Begins (Chicago Stunt Performer) * Sleeper Cell (Uncredited Stunt Performer - 1 episode) * E-Ring (Uncredited Stunts performer - 2 episodes) * Dirty (Stunt Double: Clifton Collins Jr./Lobo Sebastian) * End Game (Stunts; as "Cop #1") * Crank (Stunt Performer) * Deja Vu (Stunt Performer) * "24" (Uncredited Stunts performer - 4 episodes) * Half Past Dead 2 (Stunt Performer) * The Kingdom (Stunt Performer/Stunt Double: Ali Suliman) * "The Unit" (Uncredited Stunts Performer - 7 episodes) * The Dark Knight (Chicago Stunt Performer) * The Shield (various episodes as stunt performer/stunt double: Benito Martinez; played "Chuey" in 1 episode) * "CSI: Miami" (Stunt actor- 2 episodes; played "Jason Groves" and "Noche #1") * Crank: High Voltage (Stunt Performer) * Knight and Day (Stunt Performer) * The A-Team (2010 film) (Stunt Performer) * The Expendables (Various Stunts/Stunt Double: David Zayas) * Cop Out (Stunt Performer: as "Junior") * "CSI: New York" (Actor- 1 episode; as "Panthro Torres") * The Mechanic (2011 version) (Stunt Performer; as "Lara's Guard") * The Dark Knight Rises (Stunt Performer) * The Last Stand (Stunt Performer; as "FBI Agent McKay") * 2 Guns (Stunt Double: Edward James Olmos) * "The Blacklist" (Assistant Stunt Coordinator and stunt performer in various episodes) * Crisis (as "SWAT Officer") * In the Blood (Assistant Stunt Coordinator; as "Officer Perin") * Stretch (as "The Store Clerk") * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Stunts; as "Strike Agent") * "The Last Ship" (Uncredited Stunts; 1 episode as "El Toro soldier"; 1 episode as "Norris Trooper") * Jurassic World (Stunt Actor; as "Paddock Worker") * "Scorpion" (Stunt Performer- 2 episodes) * "The Player" (Uncredited Stunt Performer- 1 episode) * Close Range (Stunts; as "Mexican #2") Gallery DHS- E-Ring stunt performers.jpg|BTS on an episode of E-Ring DHS- Eddie J. Fernandez and Robert Alonzo on 24 Season 4 prequel.jpg|Second role on 24 Eddie J. Fernandez as delivery guy in The Unit 1x05.jpg|First role on The Unit Eddie J. Fernandez as sniper in The Unit 2x03.jpg|Second role on The Unit DHS- EJF other role on 24.jpg|Fourth and final role on 24 DHS-_Eddie_J._Fernandez_as_Junior_in_Cop_Out.png|Appearing in Cop Out DHS- Eddie J. Fernandez in The Dark Knight Rises.jpg|Appearing in The Dark Knight Rises DHS- Eddie J. Fernandez in The Last Stand.jpg|Appearing in The Last Stand DHS-_Eddie_J._Fernandez_and_Luis_Guzman_in_In_the_Blood.png|Appearing in In the Blood Category:Actors Category:Recurring Die Hard Scenario actors Category:Stunt performers Category:Civilian actors Category:Villain actors Category:24 actors Category:The Unit actors Category:Crank actors Category:Crank: High Voltage actors Category:E-Ring actors Category:Sleeper Cell actors Category:Crisis actors Category:Stretch actors Category:The Last Stand actors Category:The Dark Knight Rises actors Category:Half Past Dead 2 actors Category:Actors who played federal agents Category:Actors who played officers of the law Category:Chain Reaction actors Category:Cop Out actors Category:Light It Up actors Category:The Kingdom actors Category:Expendables series actors Category:Actors who played military characters Category:In the Blood (2014) actors Category:Deja Vu actors Category:The Mechanic (2011) actors Category:Batman Begins actors Category:The Dark Knight actors Category:Actors with 15 or more DHS film credits Category:Knight and Day actors Category:The A-Team actors Category:The Last Ship actors Category:Jurassic World actors Category:Mercury Rising actors Category:Dirty (2005) actors Category:The Shield (TV show) actors Category:A Man Apart actors Category:The Player (2015 TV show) actors Category:Out of Sight actors Category:Home Alone 3 actors Category:The Jackal (1997) actors Category:Close Range (2015) actors Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation TV show franchise actors Category:End Game (2006) actors Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier actors Category:The Blacklist TV show actors Category:2 Guns actors Category:The Rundown actors Category:Minority Report actors Category:Backdraft actors Category:U.S. Marshals actors Category:Scorpion TV show actors